


I Am A Work In Progress [Klaine 'A Wedding' One Shot']

by fearlesslyandforeverklaine (beingunpredictablewith5sos)



Series: Our Forever: The Married Klaine Series [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, M/M, Marriage, Wedding, klaine wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingunpredictablewith5sos/pseuds/fearlesslyandforeverklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Brittany and Santana's wedding day and Brittany has a proposition for Kurt and Blaine; the idea seems crazy at first, but after thinking about it and talking it over, it's not so crazy anymore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Am A Work In Progress [Klaine 'A Wedding' One Shot' Part 1]

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is to show what I think the thoughts and feelings Kurt and Blaine were on the day of their wedding. CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM GLEE EPISODE 6X08.

 

"This is all very romantic and sweet and a little weird but I mean come on there's no possible way that..." Kurt said and suddenly Blaine was lost in thought. This was absolutely crazy, ridiculously, unbelievably crazy; but Blaine wondered. "...Right?" Kurt asked turning to Blaine who was still lost in thought. "...Blaine?" Kurt prompted, snapping Blaine out of his thoughts.

"...I don't know" Blaine began, hesitantly "I don't know" He repeated "I..." Blaine tried to say, Kurt looking back at him in shock, Kurt couldn't believe he was actually considering this. A second later Blaine found his words. "I just...what Burt and Carole were talking about earlier" He began, walking closer to Kurt as he did. "...and these last few months without you have been really..." Blaine continued, not being able to find the word to describe just how hard it was to be without Kurt; Kurt's gaze softened and he listened to his boyfriend pour his heart out. "I love you Kurt" Blaine said more assured than ever before; grasping Kurt's hands as he did, Kurt looked down at his hands in surprise before lifting his eyes back to Blaine. "... I mean I love you I do I...this is crazy..." Blaine continued, pausing to shake his head lightly in disbelief; This was crazy, but it was also Kurt, and Blaine knew there was no-one in the world he loved more than Kurt and that Kurt felt the same way about him. "This is crazy and I don't know I don't know but-" Blaine said quickly, looking into Kurt's eyes again; and then he just  _knew_.

"But?...But what??" Kurt asked, wide eyed, still in shock that this was all happening.

"But..." Blaine tried again, taking a deep breathe to calm his nerves. "I know now that wherever you are, is where I'm meant to be, every time I'd try to push you away and tell myself I could get over you, without realising I found myself right back with you, like a moth to a flame...I spent months of my life thinking I'd never love someone again after our last break up; and then I realised I didn't have to, there didn't have to be someone else, I love you and only you and it's been that way since you sang Blackbird...Kurt, I know I will spend the rest of my life loving you and after what Burt and Carole said...I don't want to take any of the days I love you for granted, even if that means doing something crazy like marrying you today..." Blaine told him, not even really thinking about what he was saying, just pouring everything he felt into his words.

"You're right" Kurt said simply.

"What?" Blaine asked, surprised

"You're right" Kurt repeated "I love you more than I ever thought could be possible, and yes we're young and no it won't be easy, but you're where I belong too...I know you're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with and at first I thought this idea was crazy, but then you said all those things and I realised, I don't want to wait for it to be the  _right time_  or for it to be exactly how I've planned my whole life; because waiting for that means waiting for you to be mine forever; I don't care that we've only recently got back together, I want to marry you today because this will be a perfect wedding to me as long as you are the person I am marrying..." Kurt told him, his eyes filling with happy tears.

"Is that a yes??" Blaine asked excitedly, squeezing Kurt's hands a little tighter in excitement.

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you today" Kurt confirmed nodding before pulling Blaine into a loving kiss; they both giggled happily when they pulled away...

 

"Alright, I hate to break up the moment, but we have a wedding, or should I say wedding _s_  to attend!" Sue reminded everyone. With that everyone shuffled around quickly. Kurt took his tux and slid quickly into the bathroom.  _'Oh my god, I'm getting married today'_  Kurt thought to himself as he undressed from his white suit. A huge grin spread across his face. He wasn't just getting married, he was getting married to his best friend in the entire world, the one person who knew him better than he knew himself, who loved him unconditionally...his soulmate...

 

Blaine took a little longer to change (changing behind the partition) because he kept tripping over because he wanted to change quickly; the quicker he changed, the quicker he could marry Kurt. Eventually though, everyone was ready, both couples' hearts were pounding as excitement, nerves and adrenaline filled their veins.

"So...Britt and I first right? Then Blaine and Santana?" Kurt asked confirming

"Right." Santana confirmed. Just then Burt walked through the door looking frazzled.

"What's talking so long?? We're almost running late at this point!" 

"Hey dad" Kurt greeted

"Hey Kurt...Did you change suits or am I going crazy?" 

"No, I did, so did Blaine, because well...Blaine and I are getting married" Kurt informed him.

"So like engaged again? What does that have to do with suits though?"

"No dad...We're getting married today..."

"What!? When? Where did that come from!? What!?" 

"Breathe dad it's gonna be okay" Kurt soothed

"You're getting married. Today. Right now. Same time as Brit and Santana!?" Burt asked

"That's the plan yeah" Blaine told him. Burt stood there silently for a minute, blinking quickly as he tried to wrap his head around that information. After a minute his eyes filled with tears and he pulled Kurt and Blaine into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you" Burt said proudly.

"You are?" Kurt asked, still skeptical that Burt was on board with the idea.

"Yes." Burt confirmed pulling back from the hug and putting his hand on the back of Kurt's neck. "You're my son. Blaine's clearly the love of your life. As long as you're ready, I support you because Blaine obviously makes you very happy and it seems you make him really happy too..."

"Thanks dad" Kurt said hugging him again.

"Right then! I guess I should get ready huh!?" Burt asked, everyone nodded and with that he left the room. 

"We should rehearse our vows, yeah?" Brittany suggested and everyone agreed; after a couple of run-throughs of the vows, Blaine stopped mid sentence.

"Wait, don't we need a license or something to get married!?" Blaine asked worried.

"Oh Blaine do you really think I'd forget that?" Sue asked

"What?"

"This has been in planning since the day Brittany and Santana got engaged, legalities were delt with a long time ago...I had to forge your signatures...but that's a minor detail..." Sue explained

"You're something else Sue Sylvester...And I mean that as a compliment" Blaine told her.

"I prefer the term evil genius but I'll take it for now"

 

With that they prepared their final details and got ready to walk down the isle.

"Okay, whichever pair is walking first, you have about 2 minutes" Burt told them.

"I better find my seat then hadn't I?" Sue said before quickly leaving the room.

"My heart is beating so fast!" Kurt said quickly

"Hey...Look at me" Blaine said gently.

"In a few minutes we'll say 'I do' and then we get to spend the rest of our lives with our soulmate" Blaine pointed out, that calmed Kurt considerably; he'd waited since he was two years old to marry the love of his life and now it was happening, he was ready.

"Let's do this"

"Look at that, Hummel grew a pair" Santana teased playfully

"Shut up Santana" Kurt said shaking his head and rolling his eyes

"You know I only tease because I love you" Santana reminded him.

"I know, I love you too Santana, despite everything" Kurt told her.

"Awww! Yay! My two favourite people getting along! This is the best!" Brittany said

 

As that sweet moment was happening, At Last began to play through the barn, Mercedes and Artie providing their beautiful vocals for it.

"Thirty seconds" Burt said quickly before disappearing again to take his place shortly. Kurt linked his arm with Brittany's "This is it!!" Brittany squealed happily.

"See you on the other side" Blaine told Kurt as Kurt and Brittany began to walk, that made Kurt laugh, he'd chosen the right person to marry... The pair walked down the aisle, no-one seeming to question the fact that  _both_  of them were walking up the aisle; That is until a few seconds later when Blaine and Santana came into view, whispers of surprise and speculation began but neither couple took any notice. It was cliche, but in that moment, everything slowed down. Kurt was suddenly impatient, he wanted to hurry up and start forever with Blaine. Finally Blaine and Santana reached the alter. The two couples stood beside one another, with the guests still buzzing slightly over the sudden turn of events, until the song was over. The guests clapped as Mercedes and Artie left the stage, their absence quickly filled by Burt. Burt signaled for everyone to sit before leaning over to Kurt.

"Don't say a word, I'm barely holding it together" Burt told him he began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, that's how you're supposed to start these things right..." Burt began. Burt continued by explaining how he'd met the love of his life twice and was lucky enough to marry them both times and how he never realised how lucky he was until he had to cross state lines for the current wedding to be legal. He thanked the two couples for being brave and honest and showing all of them how much bigger and simpler love and marriage can be. "Love and marriage is when two people say to one another 'I love you because I love you, and I know this is gonna be one heck of a ride, but I don't wanna do it, unless I can do it with you'" Burt explained and Kurt's heart sunk a little because he realised his dad was right, it wasn't about the wedding being the most expensive or the fanciest, it was about committing yourself to someone for the rest of your life and it was at that moment Kurt knew this was truly how it was meant to be. "And now, the vows, please" Burt motioned and each couple turned to face one another, taking the other person's hand. Kurt took a deep breath and began.

 

"Blaine, I'm a man who's always lived in the shadows, and everyone who's come into my life has always tried to pull me into the sun or push me back into the darkness" Kurt began and then Santana said her vow. 

"I honestly thought I'd never find real love" Blaine said, looking deep into Kurt eyes; because it was true, until Kurt, he felt like he'd never find his soulmate. After that Brittany said her part.

"And then you came along, and even if someone had told me that it wasn't gonna work out and that at the end of all of our struggling and all of our work, it would just end in heartache" Kurt said, pouring his love into his words.

"I would've said yes" Blaine continued

"A thousand times yes" Santana said to Brittany

"I would've suffered it all, just for the tiny chance to be standing up here marrying you" Brittany said to her.

"I'm a work in progress" Kurt said to Blaine, holding his hand a little tighter.

"I am a work in progress" Blaine said too, not taking his eyes off Kurt

"I'm a work in progress" Santana said to Brittany

"I'm a work in progress" Brittany said back.

"You don't ask me to come out of the shadows, you help me rip away anything that's blocking the sun; it's time for all of us to walk into the sunshine, together, forever" Kurt said "Is that something you wanna do?" Kurt asked Blaine, his voice shaking slightly as he tried to keep his composer.

"I do." Blaine replied, nodding; he too struggling to keep it together at this point.

"I do" Santana said to Brittany

"I do" She said back

"I do" Kurt said confidently because this was exactly how it was meant to be, him marrying Blaine, right here, right now.

 

Both couples paused to compose themselves whilst looking back at the person they love, before each exchanged their wedding rings. Kurt, so wrapped in the moment, gave Blaine the wrong hand, he quickly corrected himself though and then there was a ring on his finger again; his hand had felt bare since the moment he'd taken off his engagement ring, like a piece of him was missing; now though, he felt at ease again, having finally found his missing piece once more, Blaine. They took each other's hands again and listened as Burt officiated the weddings

"...I now pronounce you, wife and wife, and husband and husband, you may kiss one another..." Burt announced and with that they kissed, feeling completely content because they officially had forever together. The guest stood up cheering for the two happy couples as they stood hand in hand. Without thinking, Blaine looked at his hand, turning it in awe. He had a ring on his finger, a ring that signified that he was Kurt's and Kurt was his for the rest of their lives, finally they were bound together in this life time, though to them, it felt like they had been all along. Doves flew from behind the couples, the guests still cheering. Kurt raised his and Blaine's link hands in a 'we did it!' sort of way before taking Brittany's hand too, without her, he wouldn't be married to the love of his life right now.

 

Before they had a chance to catch up with anyone, the two couples were whisked away to the city's registration office, they wanted to make it officially, legally official before any celebrations got under way...


	2. I Am A Work In Progress [Klaine 'A Wedding' One Shot' Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two couples make their marriages legal and return to the reception to be greeted by a less than impressed Carole. After that, Kurt and Blaine spend quite a while being bombarded by questions but after that the pair join the party. Burt makes a heartfelt speech and the two couples cut the wedding cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's part two, I really like this part because hello, I get to write married klaine cuteness!
> 
> I decided to make this a three part one shot as this part alone is over 2.5k in word count and I'm still not done (shows how much they left out of the episode huh?) AGAIN CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM GLEE EPISODE 6X08.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

As the driver of the car drove them to the registration office, Kurt subconsciously took Blaine's hand in his, entwining their fingers, and twisting the ring on Blaine's left hand with his thumb. Blaine hummed contently, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I love you" Kurt said softly, it made Blaine's heart skip a beat, it wasn't often Kurt said I love you first and the last time he did was when they got back together.

"I love you more" Blaine said softly into the crook of Kurt's neck. Blaine felt Kurt shake his head lightly.

"Not possible" Kurt insisted, still speaking in a hushed tone.

"Well I have forever to prove otherwise" Blaine pointed out, smiling against Kurt's skin.

"Yes you do" Kurt agreed, smiling too, turning his head slightly to kiss Blaine's forehead. The rest of the car ride was quiet after that, the pair too wrapped up in each other to want to talk more, just like Brittany and Santana had been the whole way.

 

When they entered the building, Kurt and Blaine had to head to the reception desk to get the form to fill out their details, Brittany and Santana however were just waiting for their time slot, having filled everything out beforehand. 

 

The form consisted of things like name, age, address, phone number etc. The standard stuff. Everything was basic until they got to the part where they had to fill out their replacement surnames, now that they were married.

"We could go unconventional and keep the same names?" Blaine suggested

"No, I want to share a part of your identity" Kurt told him

"I want a part of yours too" Blaine agreed

"So we hyphenate." Kurt said simply

"Or we could do like a combination of our names?" Blaine suggested

"The Hummelson's" Kurt said giggling

"Or the Anderhummel's" Blaine chimed in, giggling too

"I wouldn't be able to say either of those without laughing" Kurt stated

"Me either, so question now is, whose name to put first?"

"Hmmm well, Hummel-Anderson flows well, but then Anderson-Hummel sounds like it makes more of a statement" Kurt pointed out

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson...Blaine Anderson-Hummel...hmmm" Blaine wondered

"Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel...Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson..., nope, Anderson-Hummel for sure works better for your name" Kurt concluded with a firm nod of acceptance. "Kurt Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel...Kurt Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel...Yep, I like it." Kurt decided

"I do too, though I may be a little bias since it's my name first" Blaine said

"Well I like it better so even if you are bias, I agree with you" Kurt said with a smile. Kurt wrote in their new names in his neatest handwriting, but also made it easy to read.

"You wanted to write it in cursive didn't you?" Blaine asked, noticing the displeased expression on his, now husband's, face.

"It's just so much prettier!" Kurt whined sadly "But none cursive is easier to read and the last thing I want is them screwing up our names forever" Kurt pointed out.

"Well...Here's an idea...When we renew our vows so you can have the wedding you've always dreamed of, you can write our names in cursive on as many invitations and envelopes as your heart desires" Blaine suggested

"How do you know I want to renew our vows just so I get the wedding I wanted?"

"Because I know you, and I know that even though you're happy with the wedding we had, you've been planning this since you were little, perfecting and tweaking it over the years, and it's breaking your heart to think of all that work gone to waste" 

"Gosh darn it you're absolutely correct, you'd really let me do that?" Kurt asked

"Kurt, I'd be the worst husband in the world if I denied my husband something he's dreamed of almost his entire life" Blaine told him. Kurt smiled contently

" _Husband_  gosh I do love the sound of that" Kurt chimed happily 

"As do I" Blaine agreed

"Well then  _husband_  thank you for letting me inevitably go groom-zilla on you" Kurt said which made Blaine laugh.

"You're welcome, but only on one condition" Blaine said, lacing his arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt gave him a questioning look. "If I let you plan it, you won't get so stressed out that you break up with me over it again" 

"That'll never happen again, I promise, I'm in this for good now" Kurt assured him.

"Good because I am too" Blaine confirmed, resting his forehead against Kurt's. Kurt's hands slid so one was on the back of Blaine's neck, the other around Blaine's waist. Kurt closed the gap between them and it made Blaine's knees weak. The kiss was slow and passionate and Blaine had to pull away before he let out a moan. " _Kurt...Not here_..." Blaine breathed shakily; Kurt smirked, he loved being able to make Blaine like this.

" _Fine_...I'll make up for it later" Kurt whispered seductively in Blaine's ear, Blaine visibly tensed at that.

"Yes you will." Blaine choked out. "I need some water" Blaine said before quickly getting up and walking over to the water cooler.

"I'm sure you do" Kurt said raising an eyebrow at Blaine and biting his lip; receiving a stern look from Blaine in response. "Okay, alright, I'll stop" Kurt insisted. Just as Blaine sat down beside Kurt again, Brittany and Santana came bursting through the door.

"It's official!! We're officially married!!" Santana said excitedly

"I don't think I've ever seen Santana so excited" Blaine said

"Me either!" Kurt agreed before they both got up to hug the other couple and congratulate them. Not long after that, it was Kurt and Blaine's turn. They were asked some standard questions and asked to sign the form and then the registrar signed it too, he told them when their marriage certificate would arrive in the mail and that was it; it was official. The pair kissed again and thanked the registrar before leaving the room, back to Santana and Brittany.

"It's official!" Blaine said excitedly as all four of them left the building.

"Yes it is! But now it's time to party!" Kurt said 

"Hummel, that's the best thing you've said all day!" Santana declared

"Anderson-Hummel" Kurt and Blaine corrected at the same time, laughing when they did. 

"Right." Santana said before joining the laughing, soon all four of them were laughing, not really about anything in particular, but just because they were all so unbelievably happy.

 

When they pulled back up to the barn, they were greeted by a very displeased looking Carole.

"Hey Carole! How are you!?" Blaine said trying to avoid her disheartened look.

"You got married. You freaking got married without so much as one word about it to me" Carole said bluntly

"I'm sorry, are you mad at us?" Kurt asked, feeling guilty

"I am mad, but not because you got married, but because I'm your step mom and I wasn't told about my son getting married" Carole told Kurt.

"I would have honestly, but it was really spur of the moment, we just didn't have time" Kurt explained

"BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON YOU HAVE GOT SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO MISTER!" Someone yelled

"Uh-oh, here comes the wrath of mama Anderson" 

"Hi Mom"

"Don't you hi mom me, how could you not tell me Blaine!? I'm your mother! And don't even get me started on how Cooper's gonna handle this"

"You told Coop??" Blaine asked

"Oh no, that's your mess to handle sweetie"

"Alright fine, but we didn't tell you because up until about ten minutes before walking down the aisle, even we didn't know" Blaine explained

"Yeah it was kind of my idea" Brittany told her.

"Huh, well, guess that explains why you invited me" She said with a grin, her anger fading, Brittany laughed.

"Yeah, it does, but you're cool so I probably would've invited you just 'cause"

"Well thank you for the compliment, now, I do believe you all have a party to attend" She reminded them all.

 

With that Pam (Blaine's mother), Burt and Carole all headed back inside.

"You guys ready?" Kurt asked

"Yeah, are you, I mean you're about to be hit with a lot of questions from a lot of people"

"The sooner we go in there, the sooner we can stop answering questions" Blaine pointed out and so, with their hands linked as they stood in a line, they signalled for the barn doors to be opened. The second they came into view, all the guests erupted in applause. The couples walked in together before moving to be two couples again and not even ten seconds after they were separated, Rachel practically tackled Kurt and Blaine in a hug.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!! You guys got married!!!! You actually really got married!!! Ahhh!!!" Rachel said excitedly

"We really did!!" Kurt replied, hugging her tighter

"Crazy stuff!" Rachel said. 

 

The three talked for a few minutes before the inevitable wave of questions began. 'Was it planned?' 'How long have you two been together?' 'Are you sure you're ready?' etc. etc.

"I need some champagne" Kurt groaned, rubbing his forehead 

"Me too" Blaine agreed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Repeating the same answer to the same questions over and over again can definitely give someone a headache.

"Aspirin. Figured you'd both need one after all that" Carole said handing them each a glass of water that had aspirin dissolved in it.

"You're a life saver" Blaine said before gladly taking the glass and downing it like a shot of vodka, Kurt doing the same.

"I do what I can" Carole told them before talking the glasses and hugging them lightly. "Now go enjoy your wedding!" She insisted. Just then Somebody Loves You began to play.

"Oh my gosh, reminds me of that party"

"Me too" Blaine agreed

"Still can't believe that the day after that, in the choir room, you were coming to tell me you still loved me"

"And I still can't believe you ran all the way to my apartment to do the same"

"I guess we've done a lot of crazy things recently haven't we?" Kurt said

"Yeah, it's the good, spontaneous kind of crazy though" 

"Yes it is, now c'mere" Kurt said before pulling Blaine onto the dance floor so they could dance to the rest of the song. 

They danced without a care in the world, hands linked, sneaking in a quick kiss every so often but mostly just belting out the song to each other. When the song ended they fell into each other laughing. "Everything is so unbelievably perfect right now" Kurt said against Blaine's chest, now hugging him.

"I couldn't agree more" 

 

After four or so more songs, everyone took their seats at their tables, Santana and Brittany and Kurt and Blaine having their own tables on the stage area. Brittany's father gave a speech which frankly made everyone cringe and then Santana made a small speech before everyone was back on the dance floor for Hey Ya. Shortly after that, the meals were served and everyone ate. There was a comfortable silence in the room once everyone was finished, this was broken by Burt standing up and tapping his glass.

"Oh no" Kurt said softly, already knowing this was about to get really emotional.

"If I could just have everyone's attention please" Burt began and everyone turned to look at him. "Ever since the day Kurt was born, I always wondered what his wedding day would be like, sure some details have changed, just as he has, but I always knew one day he'd find someone to spend his life with. Kurt...I know after we lost your mom, I wasn't the best dad, I know I've made mistakes, but there wasn't a day that went by when I didn't say to myself 'He's so brave, I'm so proud of him' and somewhere down the line, you started taking care of me instead of the other way around, I blinked and you were in highschool, I blinked again and you're graduating and now here we are, you married to Blaine, about to start your own life and family; all I can say is, cherish every single second, because before you know it, it'll be you who's giving a speech at one of your kids' wedding..." Burt told him.

"Aww dad, I love you so much, you really did a great job by yourself" Kurt told him.

"I did my best and yeah, you turned out pretty great; now back to what I was saying, I know this isn't exactly how you pictured this day to be and I know there's people missing from that picture, but no matter what happens, I'm here for you, no matter what, no matter when, I'll be there if you need me, I promise, same goes for you Blaine, you've been part of this family for a few years now so not much will change between us in that respect, but it's also different, you're my son in law now and like I said to Kurt, whenever, wherever, I'll be there, all you gotta do is pick up the phone and call me...Also, treat my boy well or I won't be so nice, got it?" Burt told them.

"Gotcha" Blaine confirmed with a firm nod, the three of them hugged and then everyone continued to talk for a while. 

 

After that, the mothers sang a number, joined by The Troubletones; then came time to cut the wedding cake. After some discussion, the two couples decided that Brittany and Santana would cut one side, and Blaine and Kurt the other.

"Babe your shaking!" Blaine pointed out, taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it gently.

"I'm nervous! What if my hand slips and I cut it weird!?, or what if we cut it and the whole thing falls over!?" Kurt panicked.

"Kurt, it's going to be fine, trust me" Blaine soothed, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Okay I trust you" Kurt said and so each couple cut the cake.

"See I told you it'd be fine"

"Mhmm" Kurt hummed before shoving his part of the cake piece in Blaine's face. 

"You are  _so_  lucky that missed my hair!" Blaine said before shoving his part of the cake in Kurt's face. They both laughed, eating what was left of their piece before they kissed, hands still covered in icing from the cake.

"I love you Kurt" Blaine told him, pecking his lips again softly

"And I love you" Kurt replied, pecking Blaine's lips too...

 

"You know you've gotta do it" Kurt insisted

"I know but ugh I don't want to, he's gonna be so sad"

"Blaine he's your brother, he'll live" Kurt told him.

"Fine I'll do it...Hey Coop!" Blaine said 

"Hey squirt! How are you, how's the wedding!?" Cooper said on the other end of the line.

"The weddings good, I'm just hanging out with Kurt, you're on speaker"

"Kurt! What's up bud! Hope you're being good to my little bro!"

"I am Coop, promise!"

"Listen...Coop, about the wedding..."

"Yeah?" Cooper asked a little worried; Blaine took a deep breath

"Kurt and I got married" Blaine stated; there was a long pause.

"I'm sorry, say that again" Cooper replied, his voice getting a little higher from shock.

"Kurt and I...We got married too" Blaine said, his heart beating quickly with nerves

"Oh." Cooper said and a second later, Cooper hung up.

"Oh god he hates me!!" Blaine wailed, throwing his arms up before getting up and beginning to pace... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there's the second part! Just like before, the third (and final) part of this one shot will be up tonight or tomorrow so look out for that; and then the wedding night and anything after that will be posted as a new part in the series. Once again any feedback at all (including kudos) is always appreciated.


	3. I Am A Work In Progress [Klaine 'A Wedding' One Shot' Part 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine, Cooper and Kurt talk it out, Kurt and Blaine have some general couple time which involves a lot of dancing and kisses and both couples have their first dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super uber cute omg I can't deal with it! AGAIN CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM GLEE EPISODE 6X08.

After what felt like possibly the longest minute in history, Blaine's phone rang.

"Oh my god Coop please don't hate me I'm so sorry I would have told you but it was a last minute decision and there's no way you could have been here in time I am so so so so sorry I feel awful I just-" Blaine said all in one breath.

"Whoa whoa whoa Blainey take a breath, I don't hate you at all, I was kind of mad at first, which is why I hung up, but then I realised, you getting married isn't  _at all_  about me, it's about you and Kurt and it'd be really selfish if I got mad at you just because I wasn't there"

"Oh thank god!" Blaine said relieved "And like I said, it was last minute, I would have had you here if there'd been time.

"I know you would've it's okay"

"You'll be there when we renew our vows sometime in the next year or so, promise" Kurt told him.

"You're gonna renew your vows?"

"Yeah, the ones we made today weren't really  _ours_ , plus I still want my over the top dream wedding" Kurt explained. Cooper laughed

"That sounds like the Kurt I know and love!, in that case though, I look forward to it! I'm guessing since you'll do most of the planning, Kurt, it'll be one hell of a party!"

"Oh I'm counting on it!" Kurt confirmed.

"Alright we should go, we still have a lot of partying to do" Blaine told him

"One last thing before you go"

"Yeah?" 

"I figured since this was a spur of the moment thing, you probably don't have a kick ass hotel room to celebrate in."

"Coop can we not please!?"

"Oh shh baby brother and let me finish; anyway, so I decided, as my wedding gift to you guys, I'd get you a room in the nicest hotel in Indiana, and luckily it's not to far from you either" Cooper explained

"Aww Coop! That's really sweet of you, thanks!" Blaine said

"Yeah, that's actually a really good gift!" Kurt said

"Thanks, I just figured, you only get one wedding night, may as well spend it in style" Cooper told them.

"Oh-kay hanging up now!" Blaine said because Cooper was embarrassing him. 

"It's so funny how uncomfortable that still makes you! But I have to go anyway, I'll email you the hotel deets once we hang up"

"Okay, sounds good, love you bro"

"Love you too squirt and welcome to the family Kurt!" Cooper replied

"Thanks Coop! Byeee" Kurt replied and they both hung up. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Kurt asked Blaine who shook his head.

"Nope" Blaine agreed, pecking Kurt's lips softly.

"Mmm, not so fast" Kurt said before pulling Blaine into his lap and kissing him passionately, when he pulled away he placed a few gentle kisses on Blaine's neck. Blaine shut his eyes tightly, trying to keep it together. Kurt stopped abruptly, making Blaine whine softly. "Later." Kurt stated before getting up, extending his hand out for Blaine to take. "Now c'mon I wanna dance with my husband"

 

The pair once again danced aimless together, just enjoying being around one another; until Brittany cut in to tell them it was time for them to sing together and with that the two couples took to the stage.

"If I could just steal your attention for one moment, on behalf of our inspirational brides, my husband and I- whoa that was weird to say; we would like to say thank you" Kurt said

"Thank you, thank you so much to all of our family and to all of our friends for showing us, by example, that real love is worth waiting for, and worth fighting for" Blaine added in.

"We would like to dedicate the next song to all the couples in the room, the official, or unofficial" Kurt explained

"Alright so, all couples to the dance floor please" Santana said 

"C'mon" Blaine added before the two couples began singing Our Day Will Come.

 

After that it was time for Brittany and Santana's first dance, their song of choice was Hold On by Michael Bublé. After that it was Kurt and Blaine's turn.

"Alright, get out there!" Brittany encouraged, nudging them towards the dance floor.

"Shall we?" Blaine asked, extending his hand out to Kurt as the song began to play.

"We shall!" Kurt agreed before putting down his glass and taking Blaine's hand. They reached the dance floor just as the first verse to Beloved by Tenth Avenue North started  **(AN: Okay listen to me!, listen to this song right now, it is perfect![ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-Nbt8lCJrk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-Nbt8lCJrk))** When Kurt was planning their wedding the first time, he found this on a wedding song playlist and instantly knew it was exactly the song he was looking for. Besides the obvious pronoun differences, it was exactly everything he could never find the words to say himself and here he was, holding  _his_  beloved in his arms, feeling like he was on top of the world, like as long as he had Blaine by his side, he could conquer anything; the same way he felt from the moment he took his hand on the staircase the day that they met.

"For better or worse, forever we'll be, my love, it unites us and it binds you to me" Kurt sang softly to Blaine.

"It's a mystery" Blaine sang back softly, finishing the lyric. It was true, it was a mystery, all of it; why Kurt chose to stop Blaine on the staircase that day, how from the moment their eyes met they were drawn to each other, how someone could complete the other in such a way that left them breathless; and just their future in general was a mystery, neither of them knew where they'd be in ten years, but that was no issue because come what may, they'd love each other until the end of time, just like the song...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I would like to apologise if I made anyone cry while they were reading this, I made myself cry with the last line so yeah. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one shot and are looking forward to the rest of this series (which should be continuing in the next few days) because I know I am! After all, I get to write about klaine being married and it actually being something that might have happened. As always Any feedback at all (including kudos) is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 (the rest of the wedding day) should be up tonight or tomorrow so look out for that; and then the wedding night and anything after that will be posted as a new part in the series. Any feedback at all (including kudos) is always appreciated.


End file.
